


生日礼物

by AmandaSun320



Category: Ninja Must Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	生日礼物

隼白在自己二十五岁生日的前几天，明显察觉到小黑的不对劲。  
“你手里藏的什么东西？”隼白一个健步，拦住了不敢抬眼看他想偷偷溜过去的小黑。  
“没什么。”小黑摊开两手。  
隼白当然不会傻到上他这种当，顺着他的腰带在他的窄腰上掐了一把，小黑痒得扭了一下身子，别在背后腰带上的卷子就掉了下来。  
“你买这些乱七八糟的干什么？”隼白随手翻了翻，瞥了一眼里面香艳无比的内容。  
“我二十岁了，想玩点不一样的怎么了？”小黑嘴硬。  
“你才二十岁就需要这些书来助兴了？”隼白不可思议的眼神后隐藏着笑意。  
“不行？”小黑明明很担心隼白不同意，但是仍然跟他抬杠。  
“行，拿去。”隼白很爽快，“模仿的时候注意一点，有些东西加了艺术修饰，你做不到的。”  
“闭嘴！”小黑面红耳赤地用胳膊肘捣了隼白一下。  
隼白顺势把他搂在怀里，揉了揉他的腰和屁股，就放他过去了。  
接下来的几天，不知道是因为他太忙没注意，还是小黑太小心了，他竟然没发现小黑再拿着乱七八糟的书卷在他眼皮下晃悠。  
转眼就到他生日这天。  
从训练场一回来，他就闻到屋子里的气味不对，顺着气味疾步推开卧室房门，他就看到脱得赤条条，身上只缠着乱糟糟的红围巾的小黑在他们的床上。看见他进来，看上去忙了好一会的小黑赶紧把皱巴巴的床单重新铺了铺，然后从床头一个小篮子里抓了一把花瓣撒在空中。  
“Surprise！”  
隼白一眼就看出这家伙想干什么，但是还是忍着笑，故意问道：“你这是在搞什么？”  
“送你的生日礼啊！”小黑放弃折腾他的围巾，摆出一个勾人的姿势，同时抛来一个媚眼，“喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢。”隼白故意板了板脸。  
“阿力个混蛋！敢骗我！”小黑泄了气一样，费力地从身上解下自己的围巾。  
“你搞这一出跟阿力有什么关系？”  
“是阿力跟我说……”小黑突然打住。  
“阿力跟你说什么？”  
“……说……情侣想要保持……情感稳定，有时候就要主动点……”小黑心虚地降低了音量。  
“他还跟你说什么了？”隼白帮小黑从围巾里解脱出来。  
“他说……他说……玩点不一样的可以让我掌握主动权……”小黑的头埋在隼白的颈窝。  
“所以你就给我下药吗？药香是哪来的？”隼白捏着他的下巴，迫使他抬头看自己。  
“阿力给我的……他说你肯定闻不出来……”  
“……”这个阿力，怎么和他的小黑一样蠢，这点药性都没有，他这个忍村第一忍者也可以不用当了。  
“还有什么呢？”他看着脸越来越红的小黑，喉结动了动。  
“上次叫你看到的书卷，是他说让我看看然后参谋学习姿势的……”小黑的脸一直红到耳根。  
“你就挑了个捆绑吗？”隼白终于忍不住了，低头亲了亲小黑。  
“他就没告诉你，捆绑是我来捆绑你？”  
小黑还没来得及反应，隼白就扯过他的红围巾，动作极其干净利落地把他绑了起来。不知道是不是故意的，他专门在打结处系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。然后他挑逗性地拍了一下小黑的屁股。  
“这才是，我最喜欢的礼物。”  
小黑动弹不得，只能任由隼白捉弄。隼白把他抱在怀里，一边亲吻一边爱抚，手在他线条流畅的身体上来回摩擦，手心的薄茧蹭得他痒痒的，不自觉地扭动着，嘴里发出呜呜咽咽的声音。  
隼白的手在他的乳头处流连忘返，小黑感到一阵阵的刺激，爽得一塌糊涂，阴茎逐渐勃起。那一双罪恶的手放过了他的胸前，转而握住他的阴茎，隼白上下撸动他的阴茎，同时咬着他的耳朵，向耳孔吹气，很快就让他释放了出来。  
仅仅被手就玩成这个样子，小黑羞耻极了，他咬着下唇，不想让嗓子里破碎的呻吟被隼白听到。  
隼白右手食指毫无征兆地插进了他的后穴，温柔地做着扩张，一点帮他放松，一边帮他把身上的围巾解了开来。  
“现在，该拆礼物了。”  
隼白的左手一层一层把他的围巾剥下来，右手一根一根增加手指数，等围巾全部被扒下来的时候，小黑已经被扩张得差不多了。他让小黑趴在床上。  
隼白从床头柜取出润滑液和安全套，仔仔细细地戴上套，然后认认真真地给自己涂好润滑液。  
他自然而然地插进了小黑的后穴。  
润滑液从他们交合之处挤出来了一点，洒在床单上，看起来很糜乱。他挺直了腰，掐着小黑的腰，让他把屁股撅成一个自己更好进入的高度。小黑的脸埋在枕头里，不好意思出来。  
隼白贴上他的背，在他的背上狠狠地亲吻咬噬着，胯下的动作更是次次正中靶心。小黑被他顶得前列腺高潮了两次，射得床单上乱七八槽，他的阴茎口滴着气味很重的液体，在昏暗的灯光下，看起来分外诱惑。  
“还要吗？”隼白生怕弄疼了他。  
小黑用一个热情的吻回应着他。  
得到回答的隼白揉着身下人的温暖身躯，恨不能将他整个吞下去一样爱抚着他。他帮着小黑换了一个姿势，然后从上方俯视着小黑迷离的脸。  
他的手在他身上游走，手指小幅度地在小黑蜜色的腹肌上弹跳，灵活地落在小腹之下的灌木丛处。“嘭！落地得分。”  
小黑一条肌肉线条好看的手臂缠上了隼白的脖子，松松地挂在他身上。隼白侧了侧头，亲吻着小黑的小臂。  
小黑另一只手顺着隼白漂亮的腹肌摸向他的背部，瘪了瘪嘴：“为什么，你的肌肉比我好看这么多？”  
“好好训练啊，总会有的。”隼白用手拨开他湿漉漉地头发，亲了亲他的额头。小黑的腿不安分地缠在了他的腰际，用尽全力想和隼白贴合在一起。  
隼白伸手托住他的腰，刚被干射了两次，就算他肌肉再饱满，这会也是软得一塌糊涂。  
“你老是这样。”小黑白了他一眼，“我又不是两年前刚被你开苞的小孩了，我有自己的判断力，不需要你在床上还时时刻刻地替我着想。”  
“两年了还没习惯被我从后面进入，每次做都紧得进不去，这就是让我不要替你着想的做派？”隼白一本正经说荤话的时候很性感。  
小黑被噎了一句，只能任由隼白掌握着主动权。他的身子早就被隼白摸透了，只用手，隼白就能让他舒服得欲仙欲死。  
即使是这样，小黑也不服输，失焦的双眼努力重新聚焦，颤抖的手顺着隼白的鬓角插入他的长发。隼白抽掉了蓝色的头绳，顺滑的头发垂下来扫着小黑的脸。小黑拨开他的头发，吊在他身上，费力地啄着他的喉结。  
隼白终于不想再忍了。他把小黑平放在床上，抬起他的大腿，长驱直入。身下动作节奏逐渐加快，他俯下身，热烈地亲吻着被自己操得魂都没了的人。小黑的手不知道该往哪放，隼白引导着他搂住了自己的背。手指蜷曲，抓住了他的头发，不满足地还想握住更多，在他背上抓出猫爪印一样的红痕。隼白握住了小黑的窄腰，全力冲刺，在小黑快活的呻吟声中，和他一起射了出来。  
他堵住了他的嘴，把他余韵未尽的叫声封在了嘴中。然后他捡起自己的围巾，绕在小黑的脖子上，熟练地打了一个大大的蝴蝶结，亲了亲他刚刚被自己捏青的腰侧，将小黑紧紧地抱在怀里，安抚着因为情动而微微颤抖的人。  
“我最棒的生日礼物。”


End file.
